Jade Ravings
"I know that I had good teammates and everything, but it's strange to think that there were people who cared" - Jade, Episode 348 Jade Ravings is one of the protagonists of Pokemon Tabletop: Utopus Region and one of the series' four main characters and the resident tech geek of Team Fresh Floof. History Jade is a former gravekeeper from the Hoenn region, tending to the grave site on Mt. Pyre with her family. Her upbringing was unusual due to this as it kept her in close proximity to death, to the point that Jade became more comfortable around Pokemon, people and places associated with death than with normal living situations. Unlike her family, Jade found herself adept with technology and used this skill to keep the graves of Pokemon from being mistreated. Appearance Jade is always wearing her signature top hat and seems to prefer wearing dark and green colors. She can be described as slender and beautiful. Personality Jade's personality is generally happy and very curious but, due to her seclusion and upbringing on Mt. Pyre, tends to appear as apathetic and somewhat uncomfortable around social interaction. She appears much more comfortable and interested in Pokemon and dislikes people who mistreat them. Her knowledge on matters about Pokemon, especially Ghost Pokemon, is vast, but she also tends to know the most about a given subject from among Team Fresh Floof. Other than Pokemon, she has a keen interest in technology, including subjects that more morally rigid people may not wish to indulge in, such as lock picking and computer hacking. While Jade tends to act in ways to help people, her drive to collect and safeguard Pokemon and her interest in even illicit technology does tempt her from time to time towards questionable acts, such as threatening bodily harm to people she suspects of mistreating Pokemon or even utilizing Snag Balls. Abilities Unlike her teammates, Jade does not possess any special personal fighting prowess or mystical connection. However she is a capable trainer and amazing capture specialist and has captured the large majority of Pokemon her team uses. She also knows a great deal about technology and uses such to her advantage. She is capable of constructing, modifying and repairing mechanical items (such as various Pokeballs and mechanical augmentations) and advanced computer usage. Notable Pokemon Jade collects a diverse assortment of Pokemon, but even she has her favorites. She overwhelmingly loves Ghost Pokemon, thanks to her time as a grave-keeper, and due to her nature towards collecting Pokemon she prizes particularly rare Pokemon, especially legendary Pokemon. If not in need of a particular Pokemon for maximum effect, she tends to carry the following with her. Spirit (Chandelure) - '''Jade's signature Pokemon, Spirit began as her starting Pokemon, Litwick. Spirit is quite protective of Jade and shares her more macabre interest in death. Spirit later sacrificed itself to protect Jade from being killed by unbound prime Hoopa. He has since been revived using Scarlet's feather, and as such has turned into a marshadow. '''Spirit (Marshadow) - '''The revived form of Jade's Chandelure. Spirit appears to still have the same memories of its previous life and hugs Jade fondly after being reunited with her. [http://theloadingcrew.wikia.com/wiki/Cena '''Cena]' (Pinsir) - '''A massive Pinsir caught during the Bug Catching Competition, Cena has proven himself a powerful combatant. '''Queen Scales (Milotic) - '''Found in the ocean off the coast of Aristocrat Harbor, this Milotic chose to travel with Team Fresh Floof after they helped fight off a dire threat to the area. Queen Scales is capable of human speech. '''Decans (Genesect) - '''While collecting fossils in a dig site, Jade came into possession of a strange fossil. When Team Fresh Floof arrived at a laboratory in Aristocrat Harbor, the fossil was not possible to revive by the basic Resurrection Machine, though it seemed to be some sort of Dome Fossil. It was not until finding a strange machine in the desert of Wild Colony that the fossil was revived as a Gensect. Decans appears to be very energetic and affectionate towards Jade, even considering her to be it's mother. '''Chibitina (Giratina) - ' The Ruler of Distortion World. The Banished Son of Arceus. The God of Death. The...adorable little Chibitina? Battled in Distortion World by the combined forces of Time Fresh Floof and Team Prisim, Giratina was captured by Jade using a legendary G.S.Ball. A byproduct of the mystical nature of the G.S. Ball, Giratina was then suppressed into a tiny form, no bigger than a Caterpie. Frustrated by the new limited form, but with no other option, Chibitina traveled with Jade. As of late, Chibitina began blogging, finding followers among the people of the world, drawn to either his terrifying reputation or his cuddly new form. 'Shadow (Decidueye) - '''Obtained as a Rowlet from a racing competition in Port Oligarch, Jade fully evolved Shadow in preparation for the coming Port Oligarch Gym Battle. 'FRIENDLY HELPFUL HOOPA - 'Obtained in the team S.P.I.T Spin off adventure after a dimension warping battle with Full power Hoopa, with aid from 3 different Hoopa. After being coerced into hopping into a pokeball, he was powered down to his more chibi form while still maintaining his rather "unique" voice. At the moment Hoopa currently resides inside of the PC, allowing the party to be free of his voice... ''For Now. Relationships 'Team Fresh Floof -' 'Lavi - '''Due to his impulsive nature contrasted to her tendency to plan out actions, Lavi and Jade do have times when they do not see eye to eye, but manage to work relatively well on the same team. Both competitive and interested in strong Pokemon, these two often carry the majority of the power for Team Flesh Floof. In more social situations, both are somewhat uneasy, as Lavi tends to simply blunder into awkward encounters while Jade prefers to stand safely away from such unless it is in a subject that interests her. Often such situations only mildly strain their relationship, though more than once Lavi has done something that causes Jade to openly admonish him. 'Scarlet - 'Both withdrawn individuals, Scarlet and Jade tend to get along well, though it does not always show. Both also had a significant spiritual aspect to their upbringing and a have deep desire to protect Pokemon. 'Luna - 'Along with Jade, Luna tends to form planning half of Team Fresh Floof. They both appreciate what the other brings to the team, though Jade does occasionally chafe a tad at the fact she cannot openly use her more illicit skills and tools as freely as she might like around Luna. '''Team Prism -' 'Prism, Crystal, ' 'Plaid -' 'Amber-' Trivia * Jade loves to drink tea. Category:Team Fresh Floof Category:Main Character Category:Female